


Final Fantasy VII One-Shot Collection

by homonemrevelio



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Shinra Company, Smut, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homonemrevelio/pseuds/homonemrevelio
Summary: This is cross-published on Wattpad under my username allhailsephiroth. This will be updated at the same time on Wattpad when new chapters go up.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Original Character(s), Cloud Strife/Original Female Character(s), Genesis Rhapsodos/Original Female Character(s), Kadaj (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Vincent Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Cloud Strife

As of recent, Aspen had been helping Tifa out at Seventh Heaven as collateral for taking refuge there. Although she wasn't the only one living under the bar's roof. Marlene and Denzel were living there with Tifa and so was Cloud. In the beginning, Aspen didn't get along hotly with Cloud. She didn't think so highly of him like Tifa and the kids did. When Cloud was away for days or weeks at a time instead of helping out Tifa annoyed Aspen to the nth degree. 

Tifa would always say that he's doing things that he felt that were important to increase safety for everyone. What could have he possibly be doing? Aspen would overhear the conversations that Cloud and Tifa would have about Sephiroth. Everyone knew who he was and the menace that he had become after the Nibelheim incident. _Wasn't he supposed to be dead? What harm could he have possibly been doing?_

Although one day, things started to change around the bar. Cloud had been sticking around a lot more than usual. What was his intention for doing that? Aspen didn't know, but she would get to the bottom of it. Cloud left the room and Zenith decided to take a chance at asking Tifa. 

"Hey, Tifa? Why all of the sudden is Cloud hanging around here more than usual?" Zenith asked. 

"Well, you know what happened when Denzel was sick. Cloud was sick too, although the fool should know by now that we would figure out what was going on with him. He was trying to find a cure for Denzel," Tifa replied, "You know Cloud. He hates seeing those that he loves hurting." 

"Right. I remember the geostigma incident. That was connected to Sephiroth, wasn't it." Aspen said. 

"Yes. The remnants that had been terrorizing us all were connected to Sephiroth. Kadaj... well, he was able to bring Sephiroth back for a short time. Cloud fought him off and rid the planet of Kadaj and the other two remnants," Tifa explained, "After that, he was able to get the cure that he needed for Denzel. Aerith had a hand in that, that I do not doubt of. Because of what she did, Cloud doesn't feel the need to save us all right now. We all owe him our gratitude for what he's done."

"I didn't realize he had done so much just to help Denzel. He misses Cloud when he's gone," Aspen said.

Tifa nodded, "But he has been happier since Cloud's been around a lot more." 

Aspen acknowledged this. She didn't have a clue just how much Cloud had done for everyone. And all this time she had held so much hostility towards him. Perhaps she should go and apologize to him for the way that she had been towards him. She was never too entirely verbal in her manner towards him, but either way, it was unacceptable. Would Cloud even forgive her? 

"Oh, and Cloud has really appreciated all that you've done to help me. He's never seen someone other than myself bending over backward to please customers and help take care of the kids," Tifa added, "He doesn't understand how someone could have so much patience with unruly people." 

Aspen looked at Tifa. Seriously? He actually noticed what the hell she had gone through daily? Drunk men would hit on her nightly and she would politely turn them down. Sometimes they would get a little hostile towards her, but she would just remind them if they didn't mind themselves they were going to have to leave. All in a sweet-songy voice. Their tune would change quickly. 

"Y'know, Tifa. I think I have to apologize to him. After what all he has done to make sure we're all safe, I've been _terrible_ to him," Aspen said. 

"He talked to me about that too. But he expected that reaction from someone outside looking in," Tifa replied, "Actually, that came up with his gratitude towards you. He's quite fond of you despite the way you've been towards him." 

Aspen could feel her face heat up from embarrassment and let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, I think I'm going to apologize to him now." 

Tifa smiled and went back to cleaning off the bar surface. With a deep breath, Aspen went up the stairs and knocked on Cloud's door. She could hear shuffling from behind the door. The door opened and on the other side was Cloud. 

"Oh, it's you. What is it?" Cloud asked. 

"Look, Cloud. I was talking to Tifa, and I really want to apologize for the way that I was towards you. I didn't realize how much you've actually done to keep everyone safe. And what you were doing for Denzel---" Aspen began. 

"I accept your apology," Cloud cut her off. 

"Really? After the way I've been towards you?" Aspen replied. 

"There could be a way that you could make it up to me," Cloud said, "but on one condition." 

"And what is that?" 

"You'll be my girlfriend." 

As if the heat that went to Aspen's face wasn't already excruciating. Her? Be Cloud Strife's girlfriend? That was the last thing that she was expecting. 

"I like the tenacity you have. The way that you handle customers day in and day out is admirable. The sickly sweet voice that you use to get customers to behave themselves when you threaten them with the possibility of having to leave the bar--" Cloud started to say. 

Aspen cut him off, crashing her lips against Cloud's. His arms wrapped around her waist and he brought her into the room, shutting the door behind them with his foot. The blonde trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Aspen's neck and along her collarbone. His hands worked her top off her and then made quick handiwork taking off the skirt unzipping its side. Aspen took off Cloud's shirt and armor padding, revealing a lean and chiseled structure underneath. Cloud undid his pants and, with all their clothes, threw them to the wayside. 

Cloud pinned Aspen down on the bed and peppered more kisses on her chest, trailing down in between her breasts and then further down towards her navel. When he reached her navel, he thought of a way for Aspen to become putty in his hands. He placed his lips on Aspen's bud and started sucking on it. A wave of pleasure washed over Aspen and she grabbed at Cloud's hair, knotting strands on her fingers. 

"F-fuck, Cloud!" Aspen hissed at him. 

Cloud's tongue started to work at Aspen's clit, eliciting soft moans from her lips. A low growl ripped from the back of Cloud's throat as he continued. Aspen began to buck her hips in response. She could feel the white-hot fire raging inside of her, and it wasn't too long after it had sent her over the edge. 

Aspen had come undone, and so far, only from the tongue-fucking that he had given her. She let out a pathetic mewling sound, and Cloud hummed at her with amusement. He wasn't done with Aspen yet, though. If anything, he was going to make sure he was going to tear another orgasm out of her. 

Cloud crashed his lips against Aspen's. She could taste her release on his lips, and it was honestly kinda hot in her opinion. The blonde inserted his fingers inside her slit and started pumping them in and out of her. Aspen moaned against Cloud's kiss and he smirked internally. 

Cloud's assault was short-lived. He lined up at Aspen's entrance and slipped his member inside. He allowed a couple moments for Aspen to adjust to his size before starting to piston slowly in and out of her. Aspen wrapped her legs around Cloud's waist and placed her hands on his back, allowing him to get much closer than he already was. 

Cloud's thrusts started to become more fervent, slamming against Aspen's cervix. It wasn't going to be too long now before he came undone. 

Aspen, on the other hand, was getting ready to reach her second climax. It was with a few more thrusts from Cloud's end that she fell over the edge once more. She started to scratch at Cloud's back, trying not to thrash beneath him. 

"Fuck, Cloud!" Aspen cried out. 

Cloud could feel her walls squeeze around him, and it was becoming intense for him as well. His thrusts hastened, becoming sloppy, and then stilled as his hot seed spilled inside of her. He let out a growl as he came, enrapturing Aspen in another kiss. He removed himself and laid down beside her. Cloud pulled Aspen close to him and covered them in the sheet that lay on his bed. 

"Mmm," Cloud mused, "So I'll take that as a yes?" 

"Yes. I'll be your girl," Aspen replied, nuzzling into the crook of Cloud's neck. 

"Good. Cause I wasn't about to let you reject me," he said, a laugh escaping him. 

Aspen hummed as her eyes fluttered shut. Cloud watched her as she slept, stroking her hair, wondering how such a determined and tenacious girl happened to cross his path. 


	2. Sephiroth

It had been weeks since Adelaide had last seen Sephiroth. He had gone away for a couple of months on a mission for SOLDIER. With him being the best of the best, she had expected that he would be gone for quite some time. Of course, that wasn't to say that she didn't miss him, because she did miss him - a lot.

They weren't exactly official, but Adelaide spent a lot of time with Sephiroth. She had gained his affections, although she still wasn't exactly sure why she had done so, to begin with. Though sometimes he was quiet, it was an even harsher silence without him around. It came to a point where it was stifling.

One spring afternoon, however, Adelaide felt a shift in the air. Whether it was a positive or negative shift was beyond her, however, she knew that things were going to be much different. She spent most of the afternoon doing some light cleaning. Most of the time, Adelaide kept a clean place, and today was no exception. The house just needed some tender, loving care. 

Adelaide was so deep in her cleaning that she had not heard the front door open. Light hums kept her in a concentrative state.

"Just as always, you're obsessed with keeping this place clean," said a familiar voice.

Adelaide heard the voice and it sent a jolt right through her. Had he really come back? She turned around. Sure enough, the long-silver haired man that Adelaide had come to know was back.

"Well, I'll be. You actually happened to remember where you live!" Adelaide remarked, throwing her towel to the ground.

"I have never forgotten," Sephiroth replied.

"Seph, it was a joke. Relax," she told him, a giggle escaping her lips.

Adelaide made her way over to Sephiroth and pulled him into her embrace. He was never too fond of the practice, but he allowed her to do so. Something felt different when Adelaide embraced him. The way he leaned into her wasn't as stiff as it normally was. Had Sephiroth wanted this embrace this time around?

Sephiroth pulled away from Adelaide after several moments passed. His cat-like mako blue eyes looked into her green hues before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. A small squeak escaped Adelaide before she relaxed into Sephiroth's kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were soft. Softer than she could have ever imagined.

And it sent a shiver through her entire body.

Sephiroth broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Adelaide's. He had been feeling some sort of way for the past few weeks, and now it was starting to come to fruition.

"You have no idea what you have done to me, Adelaide. You polluted my thoughts while I was out on this mission. No matter what I did to get you off my mind, you always came back," Sephiroth said, his voice low, "You have me wrapped around your finger, and I am not sure if I want that to change."

Adelaide tried to find words to say to him, but they escaped her. He had felt that way about her? She didn't think that all the time that they had spent together would ever amount to anything, but the words that came from Sephiroth sang a different tune.

"Say something.... please," Sephiroth pleaded.

Adelaide placed a finger under Sephiroth's chin and lifted his face so she was looking at him directly.

"Sephiroth, I love you. I have loved you for quite some time now. But you were not here when those feelings surfaced, and I have had to deal with them as they festered. I waited in agony for you to come home, and those days never came. That is, until now," Adelaide replied, "But I never thought anything would become of us, even with the amount of time that we've spent together." 

Sephiroth's eyes lost their intense gaze when Adelaide spoke. He had been worried that she would not reciprocate these feelings, and it made him sick. It was entirely out of character, but there was something about her that drove him insane. Sephiroth wanted Adelaide for himself. He did not want to share her with anybody else, and he didn't care if it came across as selfish. He wouldn't let her get close to Angeal, Zack, and most definitely Genesis. Of course, he would do the obligatory meeting, but that would be the extent of it.

Sephiroth was relieved. Without another thought, he crashed his lips against Adelaide's. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. It was cliche, but there were no other words to describe how he felt about her. He picked up Adelaide and cradled her in his arms. Adelaide wrapped her arms around Sephiroth's neck and broke the kiss, allowing Sephiroth to make his way towards the back end of the house.

Sephiroth walked through the threshold of his room and shut the door behind him, Adelaide still secured in his arms. He walked over to the bed in the corner of the room and placed her on it. He began kissing her again, running his fingers over her shirt and lifted it over her head. Adelaide took off the armor that laid on his shoulders as well as the leather jacket and leather gloves.

Sephiroth inspected Adelaide, taking in what his eyes beheld. He was enamored by her looks. Soon after getting his fill, he stripped Adelaide of her pants and himself of his shirt and pants that had been immaculately hidden by the jacket that he wore. Underneath Adelaide's clothes were black organza lace panties and a black lace bra. What she was wearing underneath was able to elicit a groan from the silver-haired man. It had complemented her pale skin, but even then they weren't going to cover her much longer.

This was the first time that Sephiroth had ever seen Adelaide in such fashion, and the fact made her somewhat vulnerable. There would be times that he would accidentally walk in on her after she had stepped out of the shower, but this was much different. Much more intimate. Sephiroth knelt in between Adelaide's legs and looked up at her as he began to kiss her feet. Adelaide bit her lip as she watched him, and then watched him proceed to start kissing up her leg and then her inner thigh.

When his lips had grazed her inner thigh, Adelaide let out a small moan. Sephiroth let a hum of amusement escape his lips and it wasn't too long before he made his way to her panties. That was the only thing that was in the way of him getting to the nectar that he wished to taste. He slipped Adelaide's panties off and spread her legs apart to gain better access.

He spread the lips of her pussy apart and found an already aching clit. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it with the occasional flitting of the tongue against it. Adelaide moaned and arched her back at the contact, only to be pushed down by Sephiroth's free hand. God damn it, the man was going to make it difficult for her to react to what he was doing to her.

Sephiroth continued his work on Adelaide's clit, still flitting his tongue at it occasionally. Adelaide knew that if he kept going she would hit her climax. And she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to hit it just yet. However, her body had different plans for her. As Sephiroth flitted his tongue for at least the fifth time against Adelaide's clit, her orgasm had crested and sent a white-hot fire through her entire body.

Sephiroth growled in response.

"Look at you, coming undone just with my tongue. You really have been aching for me to take you, haven't you?" Sephiroth asked, a smirk crawling across his face.

"I have, yes," Adelaide replied, coming down from her high.

"Then allow me to take this a step further," he said.

Sephiroth rose from in between Adelaide's legs and joined her on the bed. He took off the bra that kept him from viewing her breasts entirely and tossed it aside. Then with a swift movement, he took one of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck on it and assault it with his tongue.

"Ngh, Sephiroth... don't stop!" Adelaide cried out.

The silver haired man let out a chuckle from the bowels of his throat and continued his work for a short period of time. After he tired of doing that, he raised himself to kiss Adelaide and lined up at her entrance.

He plunged inside of her, allowing her a couple moments to adjust to his size before thrusting slowly. Sephiroth let out a groan as his length was stroked by Adelaide's walls. He kissed her sweetly as he started picking up his pace, growls coming from the back of his throat.

Divines help him, she felt so good. As Sephiroth picked up his pace, Adelaide could feel herself ready to fall over the edge and hit her climax. She wrapped her legs around Sephiroth's hips, closing the remaining distance between them. The sounds of flesh slapping against each other filled the room.

Sephiroth threw his head back as he slammed his hips into Adelaide's, sweet nothings falling from his lips. It was enough to send her over the edge and her second orgasm rippled through her. Hearing the cries drawn from Adelaide's lips, Sephiroth slammed even harder into her and soon drew his orgasm out of hiding. He stilled, filling her with hot, sticky seed.

He rolled over and drew her close to him. The man was exhausted to say the least, but a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders knowing that Adelaide felt the same way about him.

"Sephiroth?" Adelaide asked.

"Yes?" Sephiroth replied.

"Thank you for telling me how you felt. I thought I was alone," she said.

"You needn't worry... You're mine, and right now that's what matters most."


	3. Kadaj

Aoibheann had been stuck with Kadaj and his brothers for quite some time now. They had her as a hostage, hoping that Cloud would come along and then reveal the whereabouts of Mother. Aoibheann didn't exactly know who "Mother" was, but she knew that the boys were hell-bent on finding her. 

Especially Kadaj. 

Aoibheann would hear Kadaj prattling on about some reunion that involved the revival of Sephiroth. She had known that there was hell on Earth when Sephiroth had summoned Meteor to destroy the planet. She used to hear stories from Cloud and his friends multiple times about how they battled Sephiroth at the Northern Crater. 

But would it even be possible for someone that was dead to come back to life? That was something that only happened in the movies. Surely Aoibheann wasn't living in one... was she? Aoibheann never bothered asking questions because she knew that would get her into more trouble than she already was in. 

Where they had kept Aoibheann wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it was out in the middle of nowhere, and she was always subject to Kadaj's tantrums, especially if he was unsuccessful in getting any information on "Mother" and where she was hidden. There were times that Kadaj would land cuts on Aoibheann's face with his dual-bladed sword and she would bleed for hours. Yazoo would egg Kadaj on, but Loz wouldn't. Loz was the most gentle of the three and didn't share the same sadistic tones that Yazoo and Kadaj had. 

Today was almost no different. 

"This is becoming quite the ordeal. Shinra's hiding Mother somewhere and we can't reach her. We've looked several places now. How long will it take before we can be reunited with her?" Kadaj complained. 

"They'll buckle eventually, Kadaj. Surely they can't stand to put up with us much longer," Yazoo told him. 

"You're right... then they'll have to tell us where Mother is," Kadaj said, kicking back in a chair. 

Aoibheann had been outside tending to the garden that she had thought would at least make the place a little more comfortable for her to be. It was hard living with three men that were obsessed with finding their Mother and bringing Sephiroth back to the living. She had only gotten halfway done with her work when she was struck on the back of the head by a blade. 

"You seriously came outside just so then you could take your anger out on me?" Aoibheann hissed at Kadaj. 

"You haven't gotten used to this by now?" Kadaj asked, kneeling down beside her. 

"I have become very much used to this by now. It doesn't make it any less aggravating, Kadaj," Aoibheann told him. 

Kadaj laughed, "You are quite brave for speaking with me with an uncouth tongue." 

Aoibheann looked up at Kadaj, a glint of annoyance in her eyes. Kadaj smirked right back at her, knowing that he would soon have the upper hand. 

"You know, it's really too bad... I wonder what your dear Mother would say if she saw you behaving in such a manner," Aoibheann said, trying to return to her work. 

Kadaj slapped Aoibheann across the face and pinned her to the ground, his foot on her chest. She looked up at the silver-haired boy showing no reaction to what he had done to her. Seeing her not react to his blows frustrated Kadaj even more until an idea flitted across his mind. He picked Aoibheann up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked inside with her. She demanded to be put down, but Kadaj insisted that she needed to be taught a lesson. 

When Kadaj walked through the door, Yazoo looked at him with a raised brow and Loz had tried to protest whatever Kadaj was thinking. 

"Our little darling has decided to become very uncouth towards Mother. She needs to be taught a lesson," Kadaj announced. 

"Go on," Yazoo said, his interest piqued. 

"I am going to take her to her room and there I will violate her. And I will ensure that you will hear her screams," Kadaj revealed. 

"I swear to God, Kadaj if you touch me I will kill you," Aoibheann threatened. 

"Not when I'm done with you, darling. Believe me, by the time it's over you'll be begging me for more," Kadaj said. 

Aoibheann groaned and figured there was no point in trying to fight Kadaj. He was going to do what he pleased, but this was the first time that he decided to use sex as a punishment. Without another word, Kadaj whisked Aoibheann away to her room.

Yazoo and Loz looked at each other and then back toward the door to Aoibheann's room. Sometimes they wondered what was running through Kadaj's mind. 

Inside the room, Kadaj put Aoibheann back on her feet and stripped her of her clothing. She looked away from Kadaj, feeling entirely vulnerable to him. She braced herself for what was coming next and let out a sigh. 

"Let's get this over with...." Aoibheann said. 

"Now, now darling. You don't get to order me around. You should know this," Kadaj replied, grabbing her face to force eye contact. 

"I hate you." 

"I know you do. Won't change the fact that I'm going to fuck you senseless." 

Aoibheann's eyes grew, fearing what Kadaj had up his sleeve. She knew that she had to take it whether she liked it or not. But she also prayed she wouldn't be begging for more like he said she would. 

Kadaj took Aoibheann's hand and led her to the bed where he pushed her down, her back hitting the mattress. He mounted her, forcing himself on her. He started trailing kisses down her neck, occasionally biting to mark her as his. He then made his way down towards her navel and in between her thighs. He held them open, allowing him access to her sweet nectar. He could smell her, and it sent a wave of need through him. He needed to taste her. 

Kadaj started sucking on Aoibheann's clit, trying to get her to relax. It might have been her punishment, but it would be much more fun if she surrendered herself to him. Then he'd shame her for wanting him. Aoibheann tried biting her lip to try and hide the fact that what Kadaj was doing did indeed feel good. She hated him so much, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he was going to have her wrapped around his finger when this was all said and done. 

But as Kadaj kept sucking on her clit, the more she could feel her body resist her will. Aoibheann's muscles started to relax, and she could hear a chuckle coming from Kadaj. 

"I can tell that you're trying very hard to resist. But your body wants this, doesn't it, darling?" Kadaj said. 

"Absolutely not," Aoibheann said in protest. 

"Liar." 

Kadaj took his tongue and plunged it in Aoibheann's wet slit, exploring her walls. Aoibheann could feel herself losing control of her body. It wasn't fair. She had played right into Kadaj's hands and now she was going to regret doing so. If he continued in the manner that he was now, Aoibheann was going to come undone just with the use of his tongue. 

Kadaj continued to tongue-fuck Aoibheann and curled his fingers inside of her. He was going to make her cum one way or another. Aoibheann really tried to keep herself from letting out a moan, but she ended up being unsuccessful. Kadaj was finally able to elicit a moan from her and he continued to push her over the edge. 

Suddenly, a white-hot fire washed over Aoibheann as she felt herself release from Kadaj's actions. 

"K-Kadaj!" Aoibheann cried. 

"That's it, darling. Cry my name. It sounds so nice coming from that mouth of yours," Kadaj replied, "And I thought you didn't want me to fuck you. It seems to have changed." 

Aoibheann continued riding her high for another couple minutes before finally coming down. She knew that Yazoo and Loz could hear her in the other room, and they would never allow her to live it down. 

Kadaj got up from in between Aoibheann's thighs and took off his clothes, revealing a petite but toned figure. Aoibheann acknowledged that his form was indeed beautiful, but she would never tell him that out loud. 

Kadaj brushed strands of Aoibheann's hair out of her eyes and smirked. He detected that Aoibheann was really trying hard to resist him, but he knew that she wanted him deep down. And he would make sure that she would eventually admit that. He kissed her roughly and breached her lips with his tongue, allowing her to taste her release on it. 

Aoibheann didn't fight the kiss, but God she still hated Kadaj. She kept telling herself that, even if it wasn't entirely the truth. The truth was that she hated how Kadaj made her feel. Every time she saw him, her stomach leaped to her throat and she felt weak around him. Maybe those blows to the head were affecting her judgment, but at the end of the day, she felt something for the sadistic bastard. 

Kadaj broke the kiss and looked at Aoibheann with frightful vehemence. In a swift movement, he had lined up with her entrance and pushed his way inside. Aoibheann let out a gasp at the feeling of him filling her up. Something about it felt right, and it kind of scared Aoibheann that it did. 

Kadaj, however, did not allow Aoibheann any time to adjust to his length inside of her and began to thrust with a vengeance. She dug her nails into Kadaj's back, crying out from the mix of pain and pleasure that was vibrating through her being. 

"Mmm, darling, you make such pretty sounds when you're like this," Kadaj said, slamming his hips against Aoibheann's, "And I think I'll continue ripping those sounds from you." 

Aoibheann tried to grasp some of the sheets that laid on the bed, but the attempts were futile. Her mind went numb from the way that Kadaj was incessantly pounding into her. She felt the fire that had surged through her not even minutes before starting to surface. He was going to be the death of her, that she was sure of. 

"Are you going to cum for me again, darling? Such a slut," Kadaj said, enthusiasm rising. 

Kadaj's words sent Aoibheann over the edge, that fire engulfing her once more. Oh, she hated that he could do this to her. She hated that he had control, and she hated that she loved it too. What had he done to her? 

Kadaj was nearing his climax as well. His thrusts began to shudder, his need for release urgent. He came to a stop, spilling his seed inside. After he was spent, Kadaj removed himself from Aoibheann and laid next to her on his side, running a finger down her body. She turned to look at him. 

"I still hate you," she told him.

"No, you don't," he replied. 

"Are you sure about that?" 

Aoibheann's breath hitched as Kadaj pulled her close to him.

"Positive."


	4. Reno

It wasn't every day that Freyja was noticed to be a pretty girl, except after she enlisted to be with the Turks. Then she was hearing it almost every day from the Turk playboy, Reno. Often times she let his compliments roll off her like water off a duck's back. Then there were times that she would tell him to can it. 

Something told her though that Reno didn't like being ignored the way that she ignored him. Normally, most of the girls that had crossed Reno's path always acknowledged him and somehow found a way into his pants. Freyja didn't play like that though. If she was going to get with someone, she was going to be serious about it and not have it end up as a one night stand. 

Men were infuriating. 

One day, Freyja had her mind set on finishing the mountain of paperwork that sat on her desk. She had at least gotten a good portion of it done when she heard a rapping on the door that led into the Turk office. Technically it was her day off, but it had to get done. 

"What are you doing here, yo?" Reno asked. 

"Why are you here, yo? Stalking me, are you?" Freyja asked back. 

"Nah, I just happened to be in the neighborhood," Reno replied, "But you didn't answer my question." 

Freyja rolled her eyes. She really just wanted to get the paperwork done and go back to her flat. 

"I'm doing paperwork. That seems to be something that you don't know how to do, Mr. Sinclair," Freyja snapped at him. 

"But it's your day off," Reno replied. 

"Isn't it yours too?" 

"What of it?" 

Freyja groaned. Reno was going to be the death of her. He constantly stressed her out, and one day there would be a reckoning. She'd tell Tseng that Reno has done nothing but harass her since day one and that if he didn't stop, she'd do something about it. Freyja was considered to be one of the best in the Turks. She got shit done, and she didn't have time for half-assed work.

Especially from Reno. 

"You work too hard. Go on a date with me tonight," Reno told Freyja. 

"Me? Go on a date with you? Just so then you can get into my pants and call it a day?" she responded. 

"No, not at all. You genuinely interest me. I've never seen anyone as disinterested in me as you are," Reno said, "And that just attracts me to you more." 

Freyja put aside her paperwork and looked at the red-headed Turk intently. 

"If I go on a date with you, will you promise that you'll stop harassing me?" Freyja asked. 

"Deal. You won't regret it. I promise," Reno replied. 

\---

Later that night, Freyja waited for Reno outside the venue where he told her to meet him. She had on a pair of black heels and a green dress to complement her hair and makeup. Some part of her hoped she was too dolled up that Reno didn't recognize who she was. But, he had no issue recognizing her in the crowd. He had cleaned up pretty well himself. His hair wasn't as unkempt, but it was still in the ponytail. Reno approached Freyja and scanned her up and down. 

"Goddamn. You look better in that dress than you do in the suit," Reno told her. 

"Thanks..." Freyja replied. 

She could feel her face turn red. God, he did find her more attractive in the goddamn dress. She figured that would be the case, but she hoped that Reno would leave her alone after tonight. However, she promised him a date. Reno snaked his right arm around Freyja's waist and they walked in together. 

The looks that they received made Freyja think that they actually looked like a couple and not like they were on their first (and hopefully their last) date. 

"Name?" asked the bouncer at the podium inside. 

"Sinclair. Party of two," Reno replied. 

The bouncer scanned the list and unclasped the rope that separated the entrance from the rest of the venue. Reno escorted Freyja to the dance floor and pulled her close to him. Her breath hitched and Reno smirked. 

After a couple of dances, Reno and Freyja sat at the bar and talked over drinks. They stayed at the nightclub til' the last call and ventured back to Reno's apartment. Reno was drunk, but he wasn't entirely shit faced. 

"Y'know, I had a lot of fun with you tonight," Reno said. 

"I had fun with you too. Who knew you were quite the dancer," Freyja replied. 

"I promised you a good time, yo. I intend to fulfill that promise." 

"So you still want to have sex with me?" 

"Yes, but I really, really, want you to be my girl." 

"Reno, you're drunk. You're not thinking clearly" 

Reno laid back on the couch that sat in the living room of his apartment and waved Freyja off. 

"You're serious? You really want to be with me?" Freyja asked. 

"Yes, Freyja, I do," Reno snapped, "You're always on my mind and I can't get you out. Your smile, the way you walk... it's mind-numbing." 

"R-Reno, I'm sorry. I didn't realize--" 

"What? That I'm actually in love with you?" 

He got up from the couch and made his way to Freyja, his blue eyes piercing her hazel hues. His lips crashed into hers. It took Freyja aback but she melted into his kiss. Reno cupped Freyja's face and deepened the kiss. Freyja worked at Reno's shirt, unbuttoning it one at a time. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. 

"Reno..." Freyja sighed, "are you sure?" 

"I'm sure, yo. I'm crazy about you," Reno replied. 

He took a strand of her hair and brushed it out of her eyes.

"You're so gorgeous," Reno said. 

"Reno..." Freyja started. 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up and make love to me." 

Once more, Reno pulled Freyja into a kiss and took her to the bedroom. As they passed the threshold, Reno slipped off Freyja's clothing and took off his own. Freyja went to take off her heels when Reno stopped her. 

"Don't take them off," Reno told her. 

"Why?" Freyja asked. 

"They look sexy as hell on you," Reno replied. 

"Okay, then I won't take them off."

Reno backed Freyja up to the bed and pinned her underneath him. He captured her lips in another kiss. He took a couple of his fingers and slipped them inside of Freyja's pussy. He started off slowly, allowing Freyja the chance to really relax before picking up the pace. While his index and middle fingers worked inside of her, Reno used his thumb to circle Freyja's clit, working her towards her first orgasm of the night. Freyja grasped at the sheets as she felt a shockwave start to rock through her entire being. 

Reno chucked and removed his fingers from her, licking off her release. 

"Mm, babe, you taste great!" Reno exclaimed. 

Freyja blushed and Reno kissed her sweetly, lining his cock up at her entrance and pushed in. Freyja let out a gasp allowing Reno to slide his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced and the kiss blossomed into something much more passionate. 

Reno started off slow, savoring the moment that had blossomed. Feeling him inside of her was something entirely different than she was used to. She had sex with other men in the past, but there was something about Reno that made it feel different. Maybe the fact that he was taking his time with her and it wasn't a one and done situation. Either way, she was loving every moment of it. 

Reno gradually started to pick up the pace and rolled his hips into hers, throwing his head back and saying sweet nothings. 

"Fuck, Freyja, you're amazing," Reno said in between breaths. 

"Mmm, you're amazing, Reno," Freyja replied. 

Reno slammed his hips harder into Freyja's and his thrusts started to become more erratic. Soon he came to a shuddering stop, his seed spilling inside of her. Exhaustion consuming him, Reno collapsed on top of Freyja and rolled onto his back.

"How is that for a date, yo?" Reno asked. 

"Well, normally, I don't have sex on the first date," Freyja said, "But that exceeded expectations." 

"Good," he hummed, pulling Freyja closer to him. 

She took in Reno's scent as he stroked her hair. They both succumbed to sleep, having been exhausted from the alcohol and sex.


	5. Vincent Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd like to start of saying that writing for Vincent is SO FUCKING HARD. I had to rack my brain to figure out how he would be in a sexual situation. Well, I was finally able to figure it out. So voila~ Enjoy.

Vincent Valentine was always brooding over the fact that he let Lucrecia go with Hojo, and he kicked himself constantly for it. He spent years sleeping in the coffin in the basement of the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, and things started turning for him after having met Cloud and friends. Although, when he met Amara, something stirred inside of him that he hadn't felt in a long time, and soon Lucrecia was only a mere memory. 

One day, in the middle of the summer, Amara woke up to a strange smell in the kitchen. She slinked out of bed and went to investigate the source. Upon entering the living area, Amara saw Vincent in the kitchen trying to cook. 

"Vincent, what the hell are you making? Are you sure it isn't burning?" Amara asked. 

"Hm?" Vincent looked up from what he was doing at the stove, his red eyes meeting Amara's. 

"Something smells like it's burning. Did you forget you were cooking something in the oven?" Amara asked, walking over to the man in the red cloak. 

"No, I haven't. How can I forget when I have been here?" 

Amara looked at the oven. 500 degrees. 

"Y'know what, I appreciate that you're trying to do this, but why don't you leave the cooking to me from now on," Amara told Vincent. 

"If you insist," Vincent replied, a slight protest in his voice.

Amara turned off the oven and took whatever was in there out. As she suspected, something had been burnt. 

"Nice try, Vincent. I'll give you that. Ever since you and I met, you've gone out of your way to make sure things would be perfect. Today is no different, even if you did burn the food," Amara told him, "I appreciate it." 

Vincent, for probably the first time in his life, cracked a small smile. So his effort hadn't gone unnoticed. 

"Is there any way that I can make it up to you?" Vincent asked. 

Amara thought for a moment and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I suppose there is a way that you could make it up to me," she replied, before closing the gap between them. 

Vincent didn't know what to think at first. A kiss to make it up to her? It wasn't necessarily the worst idea in the world, but Vincent hadn't felt anything remotely close to intimacy in a long time. At least, not in this way with Amara. They slept in the same bed, but they weren't actually together. He liked the warmth that radiated from her body and liked to watch her as she slept. He had his fair share of sleep. Now he spent most of his time guarding Amara. 

Vincent finally responded to the contact and kissed Amara deeply. Her insides were fluttering like crazy, enjoying the kiss that had blossomed between them. The feel of Vincent's golden claw against her face made her shudder just a bit, but it relieved the heat that was flowing through her. 

Vincent broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Amara's. 

"This is the first time I felt something in a long time," Vincent told her. 

"Has it? Maybe we should take this further, then. Experience what it means to be loved. Experience the feeling of intimacy," Amara suggested. 

Vincent didn't say another word, but he swept Amara up off her feet and took her into the bedroom. Amara had no idea what had hit her until she felt the bed up against her back. She didn't know what Vincent would do with her, but she had some ideas that crossed her mind. 

"I may not be exactly human anymore, but since I've met you," Vincent said, "I haven't been able to shake this feeling. The way you make me feel. And the need to protect you." 

"Then show me how you feel, Vincent," Amara replied. 

Vincent did just that. He crashed his lips against Amara's, a fiery passion burning within him. He wanted nothing more than to just take her right here without any preparation. But he wanted her to know what it felt like to be loved by the man who had been turned into a monster at the hands of Shinra. 

As he kissed Amara, Vincent took off his headband and tore his cloak off. The ex-Turk then made quick work of the buttons on her top. Underneath, there was nothing that kept her breasts hidden from his sight. Amara's nipples hardened from the cold air in the bedroom. Vincent's golden fingertips took a nipple and rubbed on it gently, enough to elicit a soft moan from Amara's lips. 

As Amara had let out a moan, Vincent slipped his tongue into her mouth and they shared a passionate French. His free hand made its way into Amara's hair, knotting his fingers in her locks. Vincent loved the way that Amara tasted on his tongue. Her scent was intoxicating and he would take the opportunity to take it in. 

Vincent broke the kiss to come up for air and took off his remaining clothes. Then in one swift movement, he pulled off Amara's pants and smirked at what he found underneath. Amara hadn't any panties on. Had she planned to seduce him? Not that he cared, but it did make things interesting. He kissed down her torso and towards her navel. Amara let out a small hum, feeling Vincent's lips brush against her bare skin. She ran her fingers through his raven-colored hair and guided him towards her pussy. 

Vincent got the hint and pulled Amara's thighs apart, sinking down in between them. He let out a small huff, making Amara's breath hitch. Slowly, Vincent started to make work of her clit, running his tongue over the sensitive nub. Amara grabbed at the bedsheets, cursing the black-haired man. Vincent ignored her cursing and continued to roll his tongue over Amara's clit. He did enjoy the sounds that he was able to elicit from her. God, they turned the man on even more. He would make sure that she would pay for that. 

"God fucking damn it, Vincent---" Amara said, her voice cracking as she spoke. 

"Yes?" Vincent asked. 

"You're such a tease," Amara replied. 

"If you want me that bad, maybe you should beg for it." 

"Never." 

As much as she would love to give Vincent the satisfaction of her begging to ram his cock inside of her, Amara wasn't going to do that.... unless her needing became much more urgent. 

"Then I'll continue enjoying your mewling as I tongue-fuck you," Vincent said. 

His words were like a blade to Amara's heart. In fact, it just made her want him more, and she wasn't quite sure if she could go through with begging him to fuck her senseless. This time, however, Vincent ran his tongue across Amara's soaking slit and it sent a wave of pleasure through her. He surely knew how to work that tongue of his. Nay, she didn't expect him to be so talented with it. 

"V-Vincent..." Amara finally pleaded, giving in, "P-please take me. I need you." 

Vincent perked up from in between Amara's legs.

"I'm sorry, was that begging I just heard? I don't think I heard you quite well," Vincent replied. 

"Vincent, please fuck me! I need you," Amara whined. 

"Mmm, that's what I thought. 

The black-haired man got up from in between Amara's legs and lined himself up with Amara's pussy. Without another word, Vincent pushed his way into Amara. Amara let out a soft moan as Vincent's cock filled her up. He allowed her a moment to adjust to his size and started slowly. Amara didn't think that the day would come that she would fall under Vincent's spell, but yet here she was. His raven black hair and his red eyes were more than alluring. At first, they had terrified her, but she slowly grew used to them. 

Amara admired Vincent's features in this moment. The way that his eyes had fluttered shut upon sheathing himself inside of her and the way that his hair swayed with each movement. Amara leaned up and kissed Vincent as he continued to thrust in and out of her. He returned the kiss, deepening with each time their lips made contact. He was a quieter lover, but Amara was okay with that. 

Vincent's pace began to pick up gradually. The need inside of him became carnal and he started pounding into Amara. The way that her walls squeezed around his cock drove him insane. Amara could feel her orgasm starting to peak with each thrust that Vincent made. It wasn't too long that Amara then felt the white-hot fire unleash within her, causing to elicit a loud moan that echoed through the room. Her orgasm, however, also set off Vincent's orgasm and he came to a shuddering stop. His hot, sticky seed spilled inside of her. Allowing a couple moments to catch his breath, Vincent pulled out and went to go get a clean towel to help clean up the both of them. 

When Vincent was done cleaning himself and Amara up, he got under the sheets and pulled Amara close to him. 

"Vincent?" Amara asked. 

"Hmmm?" Vincent replied. 

"I love you." 

Vincent didn't audibly respond, but he nuzzled Amara's neck. That was enough for her, cause that was Vincent. And it's what drew her to him.


End file.
